


A Blast from the Past

by jadeywappz



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 04:05:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadeywappz/pseuds/jadeywappz
Summary: A single email that will change their lives forever.





	A Blast from the Past

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired after sending a letter on WhenSend to a person I once loved.

Sender: **WhenSend** <WhenSend.com>

Subject:  **Mahal Kong Gregorio Del Pilar**

Date Received:  **March 12, 2019**

**[March 12, 2014]**

Ginoo,  
  
It's been a long time. Guess adulting actually made me a busy person. I don't know if I'll ever get a chance to see you in person or talk to you again so here it goes...  
  
Thank you for making me feel special. You are one of the best things that ever happened in my life since you made me a better version of myself. Even if we didn't had a chance to actually be together as a couple, you will always have a special place in my heart as the guy who made me believe in love once again.  
  
Whoever you are with right now, I just hope she will treat you right and never let you go. And seeing that big smile of yours on your face, it is more than enough for me because I know you are happily contented with the person you chose to be with until the rest of your days.  
  
For the first and last time, I want to say that I love you. And goodbye.  
  
-Binibini

* * *

 

 _Fuck._ It has been 5 hours but after being in a lot of flings, I still don't remember who I called as  _Binibini._ And to make things worse, that person knows my real name.

 

It's about time to use my IT lessons and find out who the hell sent that email...


End file.
